Ling
Ling is an S-Class Mage of the Gryffinclaw guild. He joined the guild at the same time Lazarus Stinger did and has since been one of his major rivals. Once he became an S-Class Mage, Ling created the team True Art. Appearance Ling is a moderately sized, muscular man with black eyes and short blond hair. Ling's hair is usually covered by his black top hat and goggles that he almost always wears. Ling's usual attire consist of nice, clean black dress shoes and black slacks with a leather strap wrapped around the top near Ling's thigh. Attached to the strap is a small pack which Ling says contains "beneficial items". On his waist, Ling wears an unusual belt with designs such as a red box with an "X" in it and tan colored loops. Ling almost never wears a shirt and instead is seen wearing a long sleeved black jacket with hawaian floral like designs on the tan colored inside. He doesn't like to wear goggles unless he is shooting at a target so in order to constantly be prepared for such a moment he wears his goggles around his neck. Ling's weapons of choice (excluding his signature brush) are a rifle and a sword. His sword is attached to a loop in his pants. The sword itself has the hilt of a court sword, and the grip is being covered in white bandages. The scabbard of the blade is red. Ling's gun is a moderatlely sized rifle which is entirely wooden. The front half being a light colored wood and the back being a dark colored wood. The rifle has a small scope said to only be usuable by Ling himself. In his youth, Ling's attire was very similar to what it is now the only exceptions being his top hat was purple, he wore a simple purple shirt, and he wore blue jeans with a simple black belt with a gold buckle in the center. In Ling's youth he did not possess his giant brush that he has now instead Ling had a large wooden pipe that could produce ink. Personality Ling has a relaxed and laid back attitude, but enjoys fighting every now and then. Most mages in the guild see Ling as one of the kindest mages in the guild. Ling will not hesitate to lay his live down to protect his guildmates. Because he is an S-Class Mage, Ling is usually not at the guild because of hard jobs he is doing away from it. This makes the members of True Art very depressed; however, when Ling returns to the guild he always says that True Art is never broken up and will continue to be together till the end of time. Whenever anyone in the guild feels down, Ling's spirit lifts their spirits. Despite Ling's kindness he is very critical and will not fail to tell his guild mates if they need to improve. He also holds intense grudges aganist those who do his guild harm and he will not hestitate to incapacitate an enemy of Gryffinclaw. History Magic and Abilities Ink Magic (インク魔法,Inku mahō): is a magic that allows the user to control ink and change it into different forms. Ling is able to produce Ink from his Giant Brush and then control it. Ling has stated that he can control ink that is already present without it neccasarily being produced from his brush. After training for years, Ling is now able to produce Ink from his hands and instead uses his brush more as a weapon. He can use specific and destructive techniques with his brush now. Orient Solid Script (東洋の固体文字,Tōyō no Kotai Moji): is Ling's second form magic. It is a variation of Solid Script magic. Instead of using english words, this magic uses Japanese characters to create effects; however, Unlike normal Orient Solid Script magic, instead of using Japanese characters, Ling uses Chinese characters. Ling learned this form when he left to go on a journey to the kingdom of Pergrande. His skills with this magic outclass those of Grimmoire Heart's Yomazu. Equipment Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Gryffinclaw Member Category:S-Class Mage